The invention relates to a cable raceway for electric lines opening toward one side and otherwise defined by base portions and by freely projecting walls and/or pins.
Because of efforts to achieve miniaturization of the functional components of electrical installations, particularly in the field of communication engineering and in such things as distribution stations for telecommunications, it is necessary to use a very high density of the wiring leading to or from the functional components. Grave problems arise if, for reasons of installation and servicing, it is required that the wiring of such electrical equipment be clearly arranged and subdivided, the available wiring space be fully utilized in an orderly and predetermined fashion, and a conversion of the wiring arrangement, such as for performing jumpering operations in distribution systems, be possible at any time and without interference.
A commonly used technique is to subdivide that portion of a distribution frame available for wiring purposes into individual cable raceways by securing freely projecting pins to horizontal frame bars arranged in tiers which, in association with the frame bars as base portions, define the cable raceways laterally or demarcate from immediately adjacent other cable raceways (see, for example, West German published patent application No. 2,148,659). Admittedly, an accurate subdivision of the available wiring space is achieved, by this means. However, in practice relatively high demands are made upon the attention and expertise of the installer, such as when inserting large quantities of wires in certain cable raceways difficult of access or when deflecting, for example, jumper wires from one raceway to another. Not infrequently, when performing jumpering operations, individual jumper wires fall into the wrong (e.g. the immediately adjacent) jumpering channel in cases where the wiring is close, thus rendering subsequent service difficult.
An object of this invention is to design a cable raceway of the type mentioned hereinabove such that even in places of extremely close wiring the wiring operations can proceed smoothly and yet consistently accurately and systematically.